We found recently that the FcepsilonRI receptor becomes associated with other molecules upon receptor engagement. We are attempting to characterize these molecules and to raise new monoclonal antibodies against them. We are also attempting to clone these molecules with various methods. Finally we are trying to better define the set of kinases and phosphatases involved in receptor signalling and to analyze their relative importance.